blacknwhitefandomcom-20200215-history
Eselashia
Eselashia is a separate version of Earth whereas the Geography is fully modified, and nations have since then dissolved under the repeated world tension and war...since then, two groups have formed, the Genesis Papal Templari, and the Trinity Organization, these two groups have been deadlocked in a large amount of tension, and even conflict, which thrusted Eselashia into a few World Wars. The World Wars were so big, that even the Four Pathway Spire got itself involved, dominantly as a force that was split even upon itself. =History= What draws non-human people to Eselashia is the fact that it's thought to be a version of Earth that was ravaged by war, remade, to a continuous cycle. Or at least, it was thought with that. It's said that the world tension of the nations within the world was so strong, that it brought forbidden power back to the Earth since the amount of sin and hatred was so great. The United States was said to have split into five groups, where it's said that Trinity was one of them. With the forbidden power, it caused an amount of magnetism, or it is thought, that the world had then gone from seven continents, to six, which Solar had never given the name of. He did say, however, that the continent of Antarctica was untouched for the most part, whereas Indonesia and other islands down near Australia, had formed and coalesced together, where Asia and Europe had split, whereas Europe and Africa has formed together, Solar had also noted that Latin America doesn't seem to exist as North, and South America had also combined. Whereas Canada had also split from the United States and coalesced it's own matter together, Alaska was then said to be made into a separate island, which then, it later had ended up at Canada's western shores. Following the collision and making of new land and continents, which ended up in widespread world conflict, civil wars, and wars in general, aside to Trinity and Genesis popping up, there had also been numerous smaller factions that had formed. Including: Four United States Groups, the semi-shattered European Union (Nearly world superpower), the Cherry Blossom Alliance, numerous groups of Japan that formed together, along with striking a deal with the Phillippines. Then the Indonezeal-Australia Conglomerate, an alliance of Indonesia, New Zealand, Papua New Guinea, and Australia. Then there is Gott's Ubermensch, a revived Neo-Nazi group, but not out of Germany (As the European Union still had place in Germany). Numerous tribes of Africa that had banded together in the State Conglomerate of Africa, as well as the Northern Sovereignty of Africa. The Free Peoples of Arabia, the Red Republic (China + Russia, nearly world superpower), two groups out of Canada, which is Québécois, and the Frozen Maple Monarchy. There numerous gangs fighting for the turf of South America, where the United Republics of South America try to contain numerous gang wars within the northern portion. In the middle of the Red Republic and Indonezeal-Australia Conglomerate is the Southern Asia Trade Alliance, which has most of the nations safe for Vietnam and Laos, who decided to stay separate, and instead, stayed as the Laos-Vietnam Socialist State After numerous conflicts, many sides were taken, where Trinity is supporting the Red Republic, Cherry Blossom Alliance, the European Union, and the Indonzeal-Australia Conglomerate. Where the Free Peoples of Arabia are split between Trinity and Genesis, on alignment. The nations of Canada are dominantly neutral, as well as the United Republics of South America Where lastly, Gott's Ubermensch is in league with Genesis, as well as a few groups of the United States. Where at least a few groups are stationed in the United Republic and Quebecois and the FMM, trying to sway them to war. =Genesis or Trinity?= It was since then recognized that due to Trinity's large amounts of advances in technology, and it's ideals and beliefs, it had started to sway people to it's side, but not all, such as the US Government, and the Rangers. Trinity has also shown a massive amount of dislike for the US Confederacy and the Raiders. Though it has, however, grown fond of the Frozen Maple Monarchy, as well as the European Union, Cherry Blossom Alliance, and the Red Republic. Initially, Trinity had control of midwestern and northwestern America, Ireland (for the most part), and Taiwan, where they're pressuring China away from Taiwan, whilst being backed by the Cherry Blossom Alliance. Trinity however, has minimal FPA influence due to the backing of these countries, which most of them support Christianity, where others (Taiwan, Japan, especially) backed some other religion, making Trinity's allies seemingly unfavorable for the Islamic side. Whereas Genesis on the other hand claims to be a safe haven for all Jews, Muslims, and Christians, which leaves it susceptible to raids from Gott's Ubermensch, despite the two being in league, Gott's Ubermensch still would persecute the Muslims and Jews, which also makes it lose it's own supporters in the FPA. Whereas the EU are against Genesis for supporting Gott's Ubermensch, and would like to eradicate it and it's ally. The European Union in itself has dominant support of Trinity, though has Genesis and Gott's Ubermensch cells throughout. As well as in Canada's areas and Africa too. Whereas Trinity has responded in kind to take those cells out. Trinity has also offered to help the United Republics of South America with their gang war issues, but records show that they're still waiting for a reply. South America's Republics are also said to possibly be split in their support for Trinity and Genesis Both of Canada's nations, as well as the South East Asia Trade Alliance, have chosen to remain neutral in both cases, the Trade Alliance focusing on it's own interests, where Canada is too busy with it's civil war. The Indonzeal-Australia Conglomerate, however, supports both sides, but not for their continuous wars, but for the abundance of trade that both factions offer. As well as economical boosting opportunities, people from the Conglomerate also sometimes go to both sides of the war. It is known that the North African Muslims are fairly in league with Genesis, despite their roots' conflict, likely since some areas possess just as many Christian population. Where both Nations of Africa do somewhat on support from the Rangers and the US Gov't, where Trinity is thinking of taking over that support, but so far, both Trinity and Genesis have minimal support in the Northern Sovereignty of Africa, whereas in the State Conglomerate of Africa in the South, due to larger Christian populations, Genesis has managed to put a sizable amount of support there. It's known that Cuba, Greenland, Somalia, and Mongolia are still functioning areas, whereas the US and Rangers are helping Haiti recover from the world chaos, as well as putting temporary control over the Bahamas and Jamaica, calling it a Just-in-case garrison for protection. Or, as Trinity mockingly calls it An excuse to gain more land. And what the Confederacy calls it They're blocking our booze!. So with the mixed amounts of support, it's logical to say that Genesis is in a scatterplot around most of the world, whereas Trinity technically is composed of the Red Republic, Cherry Blossom Alliance, Taiwan, Ireland, and part of what is North America, whereas Genesis is composed of what it started with, Italy, Greece, Cyprus, as well as a few other surrounding areas from conquest. Lastly, with all of it's cells about. Gott's Ubermensch, is also upon a scatterplot, mainly within the EU, and not as serious a problem as Genesis is. =Who are the Superpowers now?= *Trinity *Genesis *Red Republic (Formed to Trinity, Russia, and China.) *Cherry Blossom Alliance (Formed to Trinity, Japan) *European Union (Specifically Britain, France, Germany) *Free Peoples of Arabia *State Conglomerate of Africa (South Africa) *Frozen Maple and Quebecois *United Republics of South America (Technically, Brazil) *United States Gov't *Rangers *United States Confederacy